That 70's show my version
by Storyteller1988
Summary: See I love the Jackie and Hyde so much I am starting to rewrite the whole thing. But I am not going to tell you if you want to know then you will have to see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**1978**

**As usual the gang was in the basement watching television. **

"You could do that?"

**Fez asked as looked at Hyde. Then at the television again.**

"Yes my foreign friend you can. Now shut up and watch the television."

**Hyde said as he isn't completely concentrating on the porno movie they are watching. He was thinking about the brunette that was in love with his best friend. **

"Look at those boobs."

**Said Fez getting all into the show. Only to get interrupted by the door slams open and walked in Jackie and Kelso. **

"How could you Michael? How could you make out with Pam Macy and under the bleachers again?"

**She screamed almost in tears.**

"You told me that you weren't going to hurt me like that Michael. After I took you back for cheating on me with Eric's slutty sister you told me that you wouldn't hurt me like that again

**She was trying to hold back from crying she was to angry to cry. She stood there glaring at Kelso.**

"But Jackie I love you. I promise I won't cheat on you no more I swear.

**She scoffed in his face.**

"Do you think I am a fucking Idiot Michael? You know what we are through. We are through forever."

**She said as she walked out of the basement door and up the stairs Kelso watched as Jackie left then he hopped over the couch.**

"You cheated on Jackie again man?"

**Hyde asked not moving his eyes from the television.**

"Yeah man you should have seen Pam today man she was hot. Jackie was only glad she saw us kissing but man you should have seen us I mean we were all over each other."

**Kelso said as she stood up pretending to make out with himself. **

"Oh that is hot ."

**Fez said as he was sitting on the lawn chair picturing him and Pam Macy in the 1940's seen. With Fez Dressed up like an arm soldier and her his GI lady. But he was quickly snapped back by Eric.**

"Fez man snap out of it no time to be dreaming in that sick foreign head of yours."

**Eric said as he sat back on the couch.**

"Burn!"

**About an hour later Donna enters the basement**

"Kelso what the hell? You cheated on Jackie again? Pig!"

**She said as she walked to Eric.**

"Ok that was mean Donna."

**She looked at Kelso. **

"Well you cheated on her again. I thought you learned from cheating on her with Eric sister. I thought you grew up but you won't your still a pig."

**Hyde finally looked away from the television and he looked at Kelso.**

"She has a point man."

**Kelso looked at Hyde.**

"Shut up man you know what I am getting out of here."

**With that he walked out of the basement. So Donna sat where Kelso sat next to Eric on the couch.**

"I can believe that he cheated on her again."

**Said Donna.**

"What the hell are you talking about man. How can you be surprised?"

**Hyde said getting a little angry but in a zen kind of way like he always does.**

"He always cheats on her. First with Pam Macy. Then with Eric's slutty sister. No offence man."

**He looked at Eric. **

"Non taken my sister is a whore. I am just wondering why you are sticking up for Jackie like this. Does Hyde like Jackie?"

**Eric asked as he got up and walked to his freezer opening it and grabbing an Icy.**

"What are you talking about man?"

**Hyde said not completely believing his own self. **

"I think you do. Hyde and Jackie sitting in the tree…"

**Hyde took a ball and with that he threw it at Fez.**

"Aheee."

**Fez groaned at the ball hit him in the stomach.**

"What ever."

**Said Donna as she stood up and walked to the door.**

"I am going to check on Jackie. I will see you losers later."

**With that she left the basement on her way to Jackie's house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own any of the Characters in the that 70's show. I wish I did cause Hyde would be mine lol. _**

**Still angry with Kelso Donna walked up to Jackie's front door. She stood there for a moment as she remembered the last time that this has happened how Jackie almost ate herself to be almost fat. How broken up she was cause of what that idiot did to her.**

"Good go Jackie needs me."

**She said as she knocked on Jackie's door. About a second later Jackie answered it. **

"Donna what are you doing here?"

**Donna notice the lack of tears in her eyes no bag of food in her hand unlike the last time.**

"I heard what the jerk did to you I wanted to see if you are alright."

**Jackie smiled lightly. As she looked at Donna.**

"I am fine I realized that I don't need Micheal in my life to be happy. Do you want to come in?"

**Donna nodded and walked into the house as she looked at Jackie.**

"So you are not all up set?"

"Well yea it sucked Micheal cheating on me and all but I am Jackie Burkhart. I can have anyone I want."

**She said to Jackie as they walked up the stairs to Jackie's room.**

"That is the Jackie I know and love well sorta."

* * *

**Mean while at the Forman's Eric and Hyde was having lunch in the Kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Forman.**

"So sweetie how was work today.

**Mrs. Forman asked her husband.**

"Another dumb ass quit today so I have to look for someone else that needs a damn job."

"Well sweetie that is what happen when you are a manager."

"Yeah yeah."

**Then she looked at the boys. **

"Anything new happening with you two?"

"Kelso cheated on Jackie again."

**Eric said as he took another bite of his sandwich.**

"Again but Lorie isn't even in town."

**Hyde looked up then at Ms. Forman**

"No with this tramp name Pam Macy."

**Mr. Forman looked at Hyde.**

"Steven don't say tramp in front of Kitty."

**Hyde looked at Mrs. Forman. **

"Sorry."

**He said as he took another bite of his sandwich.**

"What I don't understand is why would he do this to her again."

**Eric looked at his mom.**

"Mom we are talking about Kelso. He is a whore a cheating whore."

**Red Forman looked at his son.**

"Say that again and my foot will be in your ass next time."

**Eric looked at his father. **

"Yes sir."

**Hyde started to laugh at Eric so he punched Hyde on the shoulder. So Hyde punched him back.**

"Okay enough with that."

**Said Mrs. Forman she said as she looked at the boys.**

"Yes man."

**They said as they got up and put there plates in the sink. Then started to walk to the basement.**

* * *

**Sitting in Jackie's room looking around she can see that Jackie already had all of her Micheal stuff in her garbage.**

"Wow Jackie I guess you are really over him."

**Jackie looked at Donna.**

"I told you Donna I am not going to sit and cry anymore. He cheated on me then fine I don't need him anymore."

**She said as she threw that last picture she had of him in the trash.**

_**I know it is short but I promise the next one will be longer I am just getting started.**_


End file.
